


Relinquished

by SkewedReality



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, implied Merlin/Arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkewedReality/pseuds/SkewedReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't help but realize that, should the situation arise, Arthur would be easily beaten. He wondered if Arthur realized that he'd already shown his hand.</p><p>As if in challenge, Uther took another step, the scene coming into sharper focus. He would not lose his kingdom tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relinquished

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite know what to make of this, and I'm pretty sure that it should be part of something bigger, but since I feel guilty for not updating my chaptered story, here it is.

Uther stood in front of his throne, sure his typically wise eyes were deceiving him, his mind finally succumbing to the power of years of silently-endured pain and the unspeakable horrors he had witnessed as king.  
  
He took a weightless, unthinking step forward toward where his son stood, shoulder to shoulder with his insipid servant, only to be halted mid-step by the point of his own son's blade, less than a foot away and shaking slightly in an unsteady hand.   
  
He couldn't help but realize that, should the situation arise, Arthur would be easily beaten. He wondered if Arthur realized that he'd already shown his hand.   
  
As if in challenge, Uther took another step, the scene coming into sharper focus. He would not lose his kingdom tonight.  
  
When the silence was broken, it was by the serving boy. "That's far enough, Uther."   
  
Nearly stunned into silence, he caught himself thinking that, had he known the country boy's utter lack of propriety and respect, he never would have awarded him a position in the royal household.   
  
It seemed a bit too late for such clarity of hindsight.   
  
The cacophonous banging on the doors of the hall had faded into the background, a dull pounding that matched that of the fury beating in Uther's veins. The shouting outside paling in comparison to the cold betrayal screaming through every second inside the room.  
  
Arthur had matched his father's step forward, bringing the trembling blade even closer to a heart that had already been damaged beyond all repair.  
  
"Merlin said, 'That's far enough.'" Arthur repeated, and Uther found himself disgusted.   
  
The boy-- _his_ boy--the future king of Camelot taking orders from a serving boy. In his disgust, he must have voiced as much, because the sudden fury that burst from Arthur was enough to give him pause.   
  
"Merlin has shown me loyalty beyond any of your so-called knights, and he hasn't a drop of noble blood. You're so blinded by the old ways and traditions that you ignore anyone you deem unworthy! That is not what Camelot needs! You've let yourself be swallowed by your own prejudices and hatred. You don't let yourself see that Camelot is changing. Your people are no longer yours."  
  
"And you think they will follow you?" The acid in Uther's words matched only by that flowing through his body like lifeblood. "You arrogant, foolish _child_?" It was time to end this. "If you think that you are man enough to take my kingdom, then by all means, boy, this is your chance."  
  
Uther took a deliberate step forward, reaching to unsheath the sword at his hip, and when Arthur didn't move, he pressed the point to the center of the boy's breastplate. He applied just enough force then to send Arthur back a step, but as he raised the blade to take a full swing, the hilt became hot as fire in an instant, causing him to instinctively drop the blade which immediately flew across the room, far from his reach.  
  
Arthur stood firm in his footing, his face neutral, and for the first time, Uther turned toward Merlin. The boy exuded the confidence of the best trained knight, his posture straight, face stern. His stance meant little in the moment and in Uther's shock, his voice was more quiet than imperial he said, "You have been harboring a sorcerer inside the walls of Camelot?"  
  
To the accusation, Arthur offered no contest, and it was only then that Uther noticed the silence of the hall. No shouting. No pounding on the door. It was the silence of a tomb.  
  
"Giving you the opportunity to relinquish the throne was Arthur's plan. His love for you would never allow him to kill you, but make no mistake, Uther, I do not share his sentiments. I have no goodwill toward you. You have made sport of killing my people for over twenty years, but it ends here." The boy's voice was firm. Final. And even as hardened as he'd become from a life of seeing the most terrifyingly powerful creatures, he was suddenly and immediately sure that he had never faced a creature as powerful as Merlin.  
  
"It's over, Father," Arthur's voice was almost sad, as though he had never wanted to have to do what he had just done.   
  
In a room full of deafening silence and the overwhelming power of Arthur and his sorcerer, Uther fell to his knees, finally broken, in submission to the new king.

 

 


End file.
